<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>None for him by AngelynMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813841">None for him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon'>AngelynMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Reflection, Sad, i guess, identity theft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His name was just the first thing he stole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>None for him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always let me know for tags</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He forgets about it, with all the other things that go on it's extremely easy to forget about it.</p><p>And then Peril has to go and give him a nickname, something he uses so much more than his name.</p><p>But, no, it's not his name.</p><p>It is, after all, just another thing that he stole, the first thing, the one that lost him his family.</p><p>He'd gone to War, too young but so much more likely to survive than the Brother whose name he stole.</p><p>He wondered what the CIA would say, what they would do if they knew the truth, they don't he's sure, if they knew they would hold it over him like so many other things they use to chain him to them.</p><p>He wondered if he'd lose his family a second time, if Gaby and Illya learned the truth.</p><p>He wondered if Peril understood just how much more Cowboy was beginning to feel like his name, rather than the one he stole so many years ago, the one he'd used and twisted and ruined in a War of the the World while it's real owner fought a War with his own body.</p><p>A fight he'd lost.</p><p>He wondered what Waverly would do when he discovered a grave stone that bore the name he stole.</p><p>A grave for Napoleon Solo and none for him.</p><p>His name was lost and stricken from the family Bible for taking his brother's draft papers and going off to fight.</p><p>There was a grave for his brother whose name he took and none for him. No grave for the little boy who'd wanted his big brother to live, no grave for the child that had died with the splatter of warm blood across his face in a country whose name he no longer remembered.</p><p>No grave for the wide eyed boy with a forced confident swagger as he waltzed into the Army barracks with his brother's paper and too many lies on his tongue.</p><p>There was no grave for him, never would be.</p><p>He'd died long ago. Died when he'd gone home after Basic to find the locks changed and his knocks ignored and his father slamming him into a wall and telling him to get lost, that he wasn't his son.</p><p>And he'd left his own name behind, dead in the blood he'd spit up from the punches his once father gave him, dead in a back alley without a body or anyone to mourn the hopeful child that died there.</p><p>And Cowboy was feeling more and more like his name than the one he'd lost, than the one he stole and he wondered what would happen when it came time to bury him.</p><p>When it came to light that there was already a grave for Napoleon Solo and none for him.</p><p>--</p><p>A/n: just a thing I thought of about Napoleon not being Solo's real name but another thing that he stole.</p><p>The age that Solo really is up to the reader because I did not decide on that except that he was probably a few years underage when he stole his brother's draft papers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>